Pretendentes
by Luca-Dt
Summary: Mas o cúmulo das coisas fofas é que elas podem fazer cócegas quando você se esfrega muito. / Para Chibi Anne


**N/I:** Sinto-me um parvo completo por não lembrar (e ter preguiça de olhar no histórico) do casal que a Anne me disse querer uma fanfic. Eu **REALMENTE** não me lembro. De qualquer forma eu não ligo, afinal só escrevo com os shippers que me vem à mente, então dane-se, você será obrigada a ler essa daqui.

_ps.: Não tente me defenestrar depois desse aborto; considere que há quase um ano eu não escrevo uma fanfic._

E LÁ VAMOS NÓS... /monta na vassoura da Bruxa do Pica-Pau/

* * *

**Pretendentes**

_Dedicada à Chibi Anne (minha noiva s2 - leia e pense MUITO bem antes de me escolher como marido )_

.x.

Querida Ino-porquinha,

Demorei muito a dar notícias? Dane-se você. Eu disse que daria e você não precisava ter lotado minha caixa de correio com cartas estúpidas de duas linhas.

Vou direto ao assunto porque sei que de um jeito ou de outro você acabaria pulando minhas novidades e indo direto a parte que lhe interessa, não é mesmo?

Como combinamos no fim daquela conversa estúpida na lanchonete do Tio, eu passei realmente a seguir nossos dois amigos. Senti-me uma perfeita retardada seguindo o rastro de dois marmanjos que só falam em mulher, bebida e bundas. Aprendi coisas assustadoras ouvindo as conversas dele sobre sexo, mas te conto isso depois.

Nas primeiras noites não foi nada fácil burlar as regras da minha mãe sobre estudar e mofar em casa até o dia de um casamento que livre-me Deus de acontecer. Mas você sabe como é minha mãe, ela acabou desistindo do toque de recolher depois das três fugas inusitadas em plenas sete da noite.

Ino, você não sabe como é frustrante seguir o Shikamaru e o Naruto por duas horas inteiras e ter de me esconder como um rato de esgoto apenas para ouvi-los falar do quanto as meninas do colégio são chatas. Acredita que o Naruto disse que tem certeza que eu vou morrer virgem e seca? Tive de me segurar muito para não voar de onde estava e esganá-lo! Mas isso é despeito dele, você sabe! Só porque eu não quis sair com ele daquela vez. Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Dizer que não saí com ele porque tinha certeza de que ele estava pegando o amigo?

Sem chances, Ino. Mas eu realmente acho isso. Aliás, só por isso aceitei essa estupidez de sair por aí no encalço dos dois.

Mas o fato é que foram noites torturantes! E se você quer mesmo saber o que Shikamaru pensa a seu respeito, bom, digo logo: ele pensa que você nasceu com uma gaita entalada na garganta. Agradeço aos anjos do céu por não estar ouvindo seus gritos histéricos neste momento, viu?

Na segunda semana de perseguição ouvi um comentário bem bizarro do Naruto. Segure-se Ino, a diversão começa agora:

- Sabe, Shikamaru, acho que o traseiro do Sasuke ficou mais durinho depois que ele começou a malhar.

Minha amiga, que tipo de comentário medonho e estúpido é esse? Certamente eu não faria um melhor! Na hora eu até concordei em pensamento, mas depois refleti e, caramba! Por que motivo o Naruto anda reparando na bunda do Sasuke-kun? Eu não estranharia se fosse o Sai, que vive reparando não só nos traseiros como também nos músculos e pasme, até nos pênis dos amigos. Outro dia mesmo ele estava me contando em tom impessoal que se passasse mais dois minutos no banheiro ao lado do Chouji, pediria para ele mirar aquela bazuca para o outro lado. Não sei você, mas eu ri.

Mas voltando ao Naruto, eu te disse Ino! Não tem como eu sair com um cara que fica reparando nesses detalhes em outros homens. Já imaginou o que seria eu ir no shopping com ele? "Olha ali Sakura-chan, o traseiro daquele guri não é uma delicinha? Eu comia!" Não, Ino, me perdoe, mas eu não nasci para isso.

Sei que você deve estar se mordendo de curiosidade para saber a resposta do seu querido Shikamaru, não está? Meu sadismo impede que eu corte a diversão de imaginar sua cara de desespero neste exato momento!

Mas a resposta dele foi neutra:

- É, Naruto. Mas você poderia, por favor, parar de olhar a bunda desse imbecil? Que problemático.

É. Fique aliviada, sua miserável, mas guarde seu sorriso cínico para o fim da carta quando eu te chamar de perdedora. Estamos combinadas?

Muito bem. Depois desse belo fora do Shikamaru, eu esfriei e parei de segui-los todos os dias. Afinal já estava dando na vista né? Eu parecia a sombra dos garotos! Acha que eu não tenho vida social?

Mas o fato é que depois de duas semanas de férias para mim e minhas fugas investigativas, decidi voltar a ativa e sem hora de voltar para casa. Os encontrei no caminho da casa de Naruto. Você sabe como aquele pai dele é meio biruta e vive agarrando o Shikamaru quando ele chega lá, não sabe? Pois é, nesse dia não foi diferente. Depois da calorosa recepção eles entraram e eu fiquei como um ladrão de quentinha, beirando a janela como um mosquito da dengue. Ah Ino, eu te odiei tanto naquele instante que eu poderia partir seu focinho em cinco partes iguais.

Minha oportunidade dourada veio quando o pai do Naruto saiu de casa e deixou a porta de entrada aberta. O mundo não poderia ser mais bondoso comigo, poderia?

É lógico que eu entrei como um gato faminto! Mas foi idiota da minha parte. Entrar na casa de um colega de sala que queria sair comigo pra verificar o que ele faz a noite na companhia do garoto que a minha amiga quer para ser pai dos seus filhos! Medonho, Ino! Muito medonho!

Não tão medonho quanto as bizarrices da sua mente doentia e pervertida, mas isso é irrelevante.

Eu fui me arrastando pelas paredes como uma lagartixa (nada de piadas indecorosas com isso depois, OK?) até chegar na porta do quarto do Naruto. Suponho que fosse aquela, mas estava fechada e eu não podia do nada invadir o quarto e dizer "Oi meninos, estou aqui para vigiá-los, beijos mil!" Por isso eu dei a volta e procurei alguma brecha que me coubesse.

Achei.

Havia pelo lado de fora da casa, saindo pela porta da cozinha, uma janela que dava para o quarto. Estava aberta. Sorte? Não. Só acho que eles não contavam com a presença de uma amiga psicótica perseguindo eles pelo mundo afora, sacou?

E lá foi a ladra de quentinhas bisbilhotar pela pontinha da janela. Os dois estavam na cama.

'O quê? Como assim sua testuda desgraçada, que história é essa de cama?'

Eu sei que é exatamente isso que você está dizendo aí, sua vaca. Mas relaxa. Eles estavam conversando idiotices do tipo "Não aguento mais a Temari puxando meu saco! Ela parece um homem, é verdade, mas numa versão sem pinto e totalmente descabelada!" É Ino, foi o Shikamaru quem soltou essa pérola. Eu no seu lugar não ficaria feliz. Quando um homem acha ruim que uma mulher de porte másculo não tenha pênis, o negócio não vai bem para as que pensaram em comprar um de borracha. Vai por mim. Ele certamente roubaria teu brinquedo e te deixaria chupando o dedo.

É isso aí! Eu tive a mais nítida certeza de que o Shikamaru é gay. Pode berrar o quanto você quiser, mas era eu quem estava de olhos arregalados olhando o Naruto tirar a camisa e jogá-la em cima do Shikamaru.

Lembrei muito dos shows de Strip-tease que o Kiba fazia pra gente, lembra? Uma pena que ele sempre parasse na melhor parte e fosse embora deixando a gente com aquela visão fabulosa do bumbum dele... ah, Ino... se um dia você tiver coragem o suficiente, ajude-me a amarrá-lo numa cama e violentá-lo!

Mas voltando aos nossos pretendentes... o Shikamaru pareceu se divertir muito com o showzinho. Claro, pois, caso contrário ele não pularia em cima do Naruto e lhe faria cócegas como se estivesse brincando com um filhotinho de urso! Eu me segurei para não rir, achei a cena uma fofura!

Mas o cúmulo das coisas fofas é que elas podem fazer cócegas quando você se esfrega muito. Entende o que eu quero dizer? Depois das cócegas e das risadinhas frenéticas, por um segundo que eu não entendi patotas do que estava vendo, eles dois se beijaram.

Não é mentira não, sua porca dos infernos!

Beijaram mesmo! Na boca! Lábios grudaram-se em lábios. O Naruto com aquele físico de Deus que quer ser devorado (não sabe o quanto me odiei por ter dispensado ele quando tive a chance de devorá-lo!) no maior agarra-agarra com o preguiçoso charmoso do colégio inteiro! Eu quis gritar por Deus e pedir que ele operasse um milagre e me atirasse entre os dois naquele instante! Menina, que beijo divino!

Eu babei dois litros enquanto a cena se desenrolava. Quando o beijo terminou, eles se olharam com a indiferença de dois homens que nunca tiveram qualquer envolvimento amoroso fosse lá com quem fosse. Era um olhar engraçado. Não para eles, mas caso uma terceira pessoa irrompesse da porta e olhasse para ambos, é certeza que riria infinitamente de seus olhares assustados.

Eu considero que a ingenuidade poderia ser mesmo a palavra certa para defini-los. Afinal eles apenas se beijaram! Para que aquele clima de 'oh-meu-deus-comi-meu-amigo!'? Talvez fosse um peso na consciência pelo que viria depois, pois... depois eles fizeram um bom uso daqueles lençóis!

Eu pagaria sua passagem se eu soubesse que você chegaria aqui em cinco minutos só para assistir aquilo comigo! Odiei meu descuido ao lembrar que deixei a câmera em casa. Mas o que vi ficará eternamente na minha memória, Ino! Os dois são gostosos a níveis extraordinários! E ainda mais naquele agarramento louco que fazia com que eu mesma sentisse como se estivesse lá.

Sabe aqueles beijões insanos dos filmes chineses que assistimos? Esqueça-os todos! Não tem comparação com o que eu vi! Acho que o Shikamaru já conhecia muito mais que os próprios pontos fracos porque eu bem vi a cara de desespero e animação do Naruto quando o primeiro botou a mão dentro das calças dele! Ino, você já suou frio por cinco minutos direto com as pernas bambas?

Não?

Lamento!

É óbvio que fiquei lá até que minhas costas rangessem e minhas pernas bambearem a ponto de eu cair de joelhos! Mas não perdi nenhum detalhe da sessão tórrida de sexo dos dois! Eu disse para você, Ino! Dois rapazes jovens, bonitos, nunca vistos com namoradas e de repente um deles vem me chamar para sair enquanto o outro te diz o quanto ele quer ser pai... é óbvio que é por que sabiam que eu sou a vaca mais difícil do planeta e você a nojenta que jamais pensará em casamento! E porque eles nos escolheram? Porque não queriam de fato sair com a gente! Era só para fazer uma média, sua tapada.

São gays! Inteira e completamente gays! Caso contrário eles não ficariam soltando gemidinhos do tipo "sou todo seu" e "faça como só você sabe" e outros que eu não ouso repetir nem por carta!

Agora ria, sua perdedora! Solte seu veneno!

Eu estava certa no final e você falhou miseravelmente na tentativa vã de coletar informações sobre dois caras que poderiam ser nossos namorados. Quer namorá-los agora, porca infeliz?

Eu não. Mas garanto que seguir os dois ganhou pontos irrevogáveis na minha agenda diária! Maravilhosos! Incrivelmente maravilhosos!

Agora se não se importa eu vou dormir. Escrever essa carta conseguiu deixar meu corpo cansado. E não faça perguntas cabulosas, por favor.

Reflita carinhosamente sobre esses fatos e conte-me imediatamente o que conseguiu descobrir sobre Gaara e Shino. Prefiro morrer agora do que descobrir que são dois nerds que só fazem pesquisas diárias trancados naquele laboratório.

Aguardo notícias suas.

Beijos,

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**N/A: **Acho que vou rir muito da dona Peeh quando ela vir me chamar de ordinário maquiavélico e usurpador. É verdade que me inspirei na revelação antiga pra caralho dela sobre escrever fics vouyers e coisa e tal. Mas é realmente divertido. Eu faria lemon, porém confesso que precisei de uma ajudinha extra da minha irmã para conseguir narrar como uma cobra feminina e exalar veneno em cada palavra, e não considero uma programa familiar sair escrevendo lemons na companhia da minha irmã mais nova. Fato.

Anne, espero que você goste ou ria, ou sei lá o quê. Fiz a fic para você e embora eu ache que isso foi um abuso à moral dos bons costumes (WTF BAZUCA, CHOUJI? O.O'), a fic ficou bonitinha. UIHEIUHIOUSHEIUSHEOIUSHOIUAHIUHEIUA

Um abraço apertado e de roupas para vocês.

**aLooka**. /brinks.

Lucas. O/


End file.
